Surprise
by Wolfgirl9987
Summary: um this is about a girl named melanie who moves to beacon hills looking for Derek hale but what happens when she is attacked ? set after peter comes back does not go along with show! plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melanie ran through the wood terrified and hurting. Her lungs hurt from all the screaming and her legs were wobbly and were about to fail. "Somebody help!" She screamed tears running down her face. I'm going to die she thought as branches clawed at her legs. She looked back just one glimpse she thought one glimpse and then I'll turn back around. She looked back and came face to face with the terrifying creature. Its eyes glowing red and teeth dripping with foam as if it had rabies. She let out another scream but this time in pain as it bit her side. She fainted from the pain only to see something else come out of the woods. More like two something's and attack it. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and then blackness. She traveled in and out of conscious to pick up a few words. "What do you mean peters back?" "I mean what I said and he's making another pack." "Well what are we supposed to do?" another voice cut in. "what we did last time kill him but this time we burn his whole freakin' body." She stirred at the next sentence. "So now if she lives we have another werewolf to deal with. This just keeps getting better and better." She felt something cold all over her. She shot up fast and stared at the three unfamiliar faces. "Where am I?" She asked holding her head. The three guys stared at her and she looked them over carefully taking in every detail. The first guy looked like he was about 16. He had brown buzz cut hair, brown eyes and a worried look. He wore a plaid button down, blue T-shirt, Jeans, and tennis shoes. The second guy looked about the same age. Brown curly hair, brown eyes, and the same worried look. He wore a striped long sleeve, Jeans, and tennis shoes. The last guy looked older a lot older maybe in his early twenties. He had the bad boy look to him. The green eyes and pale skin went great with his black spiky hair and bone structure. He wore a gray tee, leather jacket, dark jeans, and black boots. Well hello sexy she thought as she smirked. "Um hi I'm Stiles, Scott, and Derek." He pointed to the other two boys. "Hi I'm Melanie now can you please tell me where in the hell I am." Derek was the first to speak. "Do you know what attacked you?" She looked shocked. How could he just blurt that out without even considering her condition? "Um some kind of wolf." She answered nervously. Scott walked over to her and made her lay back down. He lifted up her shirt and she slapped his hand. "No way." She said pulling her shirt back down. Stiles let out a small laugh and Derek and Scott glared at him. Scott turned his attention back to Melanie. "I need to look at your injury." He said urgently. "Uh you're not a doctor." She said defensively. Derek stepped up. "We need to check it now let us check." Melanie rolled her eyes. "You're so not scaring me." He glared at her and she lay down. Scott checked the bite and sighed. "Go ahead Derek tell her everything." He stepped back and Derek started talking. He told her about the alpha, Hunters and full moon. He told her about the speed, strength, and everything else. She just sat in amazement and listened. She told them everything about her. From her parents dying to her aunt getting cancer. She told them she moved here to live with some old family friends. When she said their last name they looked surprised. But, Derek looked the most surprised. "How do your parents know the Hales?" Stiles asked. "They didn't my aunt and uncle did. She said she was friends with Peter Hale and he promised to help my family when ever needed so she sent me here. Do you know them?" Scott and Stiles nodded. "I know one but he's a real pain in the ass." Derek smacked Stiles in the head. "Wait are you a Hale?" she pointed to Derek and he nodded. "Does your aunt not know about the fire?" Scott asked confused. "What fire?" "The fire that killed almost all the Hale's except Derek, his sister, and Peter?" she looked shocked and scared. "Oh my gosh." She started shaking in silent sobs. "I just wanted to come here and be happy not become a werewolf ugh life sucks." She wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked at Derek and asked shyly. "So where am we going." He shook his head and started walking out. "Come on Derek she has nowhere else to go and she was looking for you anyway just let her come." Scott yelled. Derek growled motioned for her to follow. She followed obediently. They walked up to a black Camaro and she automatically loved this guy. "Are you getting in or are you staying?" he asked clearly pissed. She nodded and got in the car. The engine hummed to life and they drove away. It was a quiet ride and she fell asleep. Twenty minutes later he woke her up and she got out. She looked at the old substation and just stood there in shock. "Sure you still want to live here?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded and said. "I have school and no cloths." He walked to the trunk and pulled out her suitcase. He lead her into the old train and she passed out on one of the seats. His pack looked confused and he just shook his head. Signaling to them he would explain later. He fell asleep only to here Melanie scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Thanks for the reviews I will be updating every two week or so**

**Here's chapter two enjoy.**

Chapter 2:Realization

Derek's P.O.V

Derek ran to her side quickly. He had to admit she was beautiful. Her long black hair went with her amazing blue eyes that had tears in them at the moment, her red plush lips and complextion along with her sleek and fast figure made her look like a goddess. " Just a dream." she said as she shewed all of them away. He walked back to his make shift bed and lay facing her. He saw Isaac was still sitting with her obviously in deep discussion about werewolves. He was updating her on all the crazy shit that went on in Beacon Hills. He felt a pang of jealousy as she laughed at something he had said. He shook his head and went back to sleep. The next few days went ok since it was summer. His pack didn't go to school. So they trained. Melanie was a pretty good fighter. She caught him off guard a lot. She pulled the pack together made them work together. Sometime's Derek thought she was the alpha the way they all worked. Erica and Isaac distract Melanie and Boyd attack. Erica seemed happy since Melanie was in the pack too. Derek and her got along well . They talked and stadigized. He was actually starting to like her. Life was a lot better for everyone since Melanie came.

Melanie's P.O.V

She sat on the bench talking to Isaac about the crazy things she used to do. How her and her friend May had once driven her parents golf cart into the lake. They laughed and told stories about heir old lives. Melanie had decided she liked Isaac. He seemed nice and caring. She loved his laugh and his amazing smile. "While you two flirt and giggle I'm going to the mall." Erica said with a smirk. Melanie punched in the arm playfully. "Come on Mel you know I'm telling the truth ya'll talk non-stop." she said teasing Isaac blushed and Melanie gave him a hug. He was like a brother to her nothing more she told herself. "So can I go because I need something smoking for my first day at Beacon Hell High." Erica grabbed her arm and they left for the mall. "Can we go to Rue 21 first." She begged. "Why so you can find something sexy to seduce Isaac with." Mel rolled her eyes and pulled her into the store. "Maybe I want to seduce the Derek so I can be on his good side." She said picking out a gray tank top and skinny jeans. "This would go perfect with my leather jacket and boots don't ya think." "For once you need to wear a dress." She pulled out a strapless violet dress. "Fine but only if you give me your black stilettos." Erica tossed her the dress and she went to the dressing room. When she came out Erica was replaced by a guy who looked about 30 something. "A little to sexy for school don't you think?" He asked raising a brow. "Who are you to tell me that?" " well I'm Peter Hale and I'm also the alpha." Melanie shook her head and ran back in the dressing room. " Mel why did you run back in you look great?" Erica asked. "Get away Peter I hate you." "Peter isn't here dumbass now open the freaking door." Mel unlocked the door and walked out. "He was here." Erica shook her head a little worried. "No I was here looking at your dress and then you just ran inside." Mel nodded slowly and went back in and got dressed. They bought the dress and a pair of hoop earrings. They got Erica a pair of skinnies and a cute green top. They bought dinner and went home. Melanie was worried she knew she needed to talk to Derek about this but she was nervous. "Peter is getting in your head." he said after she told him about the incident. "Well what are we going to do?" She asked wiping her tears away as they slowly fell down her face. "I don't know but the full moon is coming and I'm not looking forward to it." " Me nither this will be my first one." he told her it would be fine and that she wouldn't kill anyone. She nodded slowly and went to bed scared and sad.

**So how was it please comment. Also I need help on figuring out when Derek and Melanie have a romantic moment please help with that! I still can't believe Peter is back. Ahhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys omg can not believe the season finale! I almost cried. Sorry it took so long but school got in the way.

Chapter 3

Melanie scanned her schedule then her school map. She couldn't believe she was left to fend for herself. She hated being the youngest. " Uh where is Chem.?" she said out loud. " aren't you a junior?" Isaac asked confused as he grabbed her schedule. " Yah but I'm taking AP classes this year and give me that." she said annoyed. " Follow me." she nodded and followed. The bell pierced her ears as she walked into the classroom. " You most be Melanie." The teacher said holding out his hand. " Yes sir, and you must be Mr. Harris." she answered back and shook his hand. " Welcome to my class here is your Chemistry book and syllabus please take a seat." She spotted Stiles and Scott looking at her and she waved at them. They looked confused. She grabbed a seat and the lesson started. After 4 periods of introduction lunch finally came around. Mel could almost hear her stomach cheer. Derek had given her enough money for lunch and anything extra. She bought a sandwich of some kind, an apple, and a coke. She looked around the lunchroom. God I hope I have lunch with Erica or somebody she thought. Just as the thought was processed she saw Erica and Isaac waving her over. She started walking toward them slowly. Her head spinning. " Are you ok?" A girl asked as she walked by. Mel just nodded and kept walking. When she reached the table she felt heat exploded in her. Isaac noticed amiditly and called Derek. " Get her out now." He said almost yelling. " Getting her." Erica and Isaac got her and pulled her out side. She felt more heat but this time it was spreading not exploding. She herd herself growl as she was pushed into Derek's car. "Why is this happening?" she asked half growling half talking. " It's the full moon just think of something happy or good in your life." Derek said calmly. Thoughts of her mother raced through her mind. She fell asleep dreaming and smiling as the heat left her body.

Sorry it was short next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys new chapter yaay! so I was thinking about letting this story go give me your opinion.**

Chapter 4

Full moon

Melanie just stood still as Isaac and Stiles chained her to the bus. " Is this really nerssecary?" She asked clearly upset. " Yes this is your first full moon. You are going to be scary." Stiles said as he tightened the last chain. " why don't Isaac, Boyd, and Erica have to do this?" she asked her lip poking out. " because they can control it and you can't." Derek said stepping in between the two younger boys. " So I have to stay chained up all night? That's a little kinky don't ya think." Derek rolled his eyes and pulled on the chains a long good tug. " Bye Mel." Stiles said as he started walking out. " Wait why can't you stay?" " Apparently I won't be safe here so I have to go home." He said using finger parenthesis around the word safe. " Wow ok well I guess I'll just stand here chained up all night defenseless to anything or person." She said dramatically and added a big sigh. Stiles rolled his eyes, waved and left. Melanie looked around the bus. It was one o'clock in the morning and they were all asleep except Derek. " So when does this big thing happen cuz' this kind of hurts?" " It will happen." Derek responded calmly and just after a second it did. The burning started in her head, spreading to her eyes where her eyes only saw red, then the rest of her body as her canines and face changed. She started growling and screaming and the others woke up looking ready to pounce. She felt the urge to break the chains and kill them all one by one. Then a need popped into her head "_Derek_" the wolf whispered. " _You want Derek." _She broke the chains easily and looked around the room. Then she found those cold blue eyes. She started toward him slowly only to be stopped by Erica. Erica pulled her back and Mel pushed her aside. She had her mind set and that was that. She started again growling as Isaac made an attempt to grab her. She pushed past the others and looked Derek straight in the eyes. She felt a burning need for him a want that could not be described. She pounced and their lips met. At first Derek kissed her back but then he pushed her away. " We will not stand for rejection he is your mate! " The wolf screamed and she tried again but, this time he was ready. He pushed her aside shaking his head. She let out a howl as she hit the floor but got right back up. She tried again and again he pushed her away. She ran at all force and she finally reached her goal. Their lips danced together and slowly she changed back. Then Everything went blackmorning Melanie woke up to a head splitting headache. " what happened?" she asked as she looked around the room. " You um kinda kissed Derek and we knocked you out." Isaac answered handing her a bag of ice. She grabbed it and laid back down closing her eyes. As the events from last night played through her head. " Dammit!" she screamed aloud. " I am so stupid everytime I get something good and I screw it up." Tears fell down her face like a waterfall. " My aunt was perfectly fine until I moved in and then boom she gets cancer. Hell my mom was perfectly fine until I was born then boom she gets cancer I mean I ruin everything." " Do you honestly think that?" Isaac asked. She nodded. " Mel do you relize you are the best thing that ever happened to this pack you didn't screw it up." he said as he walked over and smoothed her hair. She looked up " You really think that?" she asked her voice squeaky. Isaac nodded and leaned closer. " In fact I think your amazing." He said seductively . She could smell them hint of mint and coke on his breath. She slowly touched her lips with his and they kissed. A long passionate kiss. They laid down and fell asleep together.

**Did you like? I am not writing any more until you comment please I want atleast 5**


End file.
